


Stuck

by Zonkcat



Category: Brach Smyers - Fandom, Shinedown - Fandom, brent smith - Fandom, zach myers - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zonkcat/pseuds/Zonkcat





	Stuck

Brent fumbled with the doorknob as he balanced bags of groceries on his arms. For once he was glad Zach hadn't locked the door.

After stumbling his way inside, Brent kicked the front door closed and made his way to the kitchen.

"Zaaach!" He called as he walked down the short hallway, which opened up the wide kitchen and living room area. The high ceilings made the space seem bigger than it was.

"Hey Brent." Brent turned to see Zach sitting on top of the fridge with big puppy dog eyes boring down on his friend.

Brent couldn't help but smirk. "Are you looking for the cookies again, Zach?"

Zach stuck his lower lip out in a pouty face. "No idiot. I'm looking for my phone. Remember, the one you hid from me this morning?"

Laughing, Brent recalled that morning. Him and Zach had been goofing around and Zach accidentally spilled Brent's coffee. Pretending to be heartbroken, Brent snatched and hid his friend's phone, but apparently forgot to return it to him after.

"Shit, that's right." Brent tried to give an innocent look as he tried remembering where the phone was. "You seriously can't find it?"

Zach's pouty face deepened. "No, it might as well be named Waldo cause it's like trying to fucking find him. I suck at that game you know."

"Aw, sweetie. Your pouty face makes me sad. Get down off the fridge. I bought more cookies." Brent pulled out a pack of Oreos from a grocery bag. "Plus," he added, pulling open a drawer by the oven, "I got your phone." He produced his friend's iPhone from the silverware drawer.

Zach's face lit up as he saw his phone, then he instantly frowned again. "Seriously? The one damn drawer I didn't open? The one damn drawer I didn't think you'd put it in."

"Well, silly, you should know to look everywhere. Now get down from there"

An embarrassed look crossed Zach's face. "I'm kinda stuck."

Sighing, Brent walked over and wrapped his arm around his friend, slowly helping him back down onto the ground.

"There you go, shorty." Brent smiled down at him. "Let's not do that again shall we?"

"Don't put the cookies up there anymore then." Zach replied, then reached for his phone. Brent held it above his head, out of Zach's reach. "Hey! Gimme my phone back!"

Brent smiled mischievously. "Nuhuh. I gotta do something first."

"What's that?" Zach asked as his pouty face returned.

Still smiling, Brent leaned down and kissed Zach gently on the lips. He felt his friend return the gesture, warmth spreading through him.

As he pulled away, he saw a small smile playing on Zach's lips. Brent presented Zach with his phone.

"You can have it back now."

Zach looked at it, then shook his head. "Hold on, I gotta do something first." He stood on his toes and pressed his lips back onto Brent's.

Brent smiled and wrapped his arm around his friend again as he returned the kiss, the phone entirely forgotten.


End file.
